First Impressions
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: He hummed against Roxas' neck, his arms tightening around his torso. “Trying to make a good first impression. How am I doing?” 'You’re too forward and you must be a pedophile. But here’s my number, so call me and we can try to do this right.' [AkuRoku]


**First Impressions**

**♥ **

Roxas smiled, his normally dull eyes alighting with a childish excitement. He had just received the dorkiest present from his grandparents, but he was happy nonetheless. His fingers worked at opening the box, the top ripping and the box being ruined. He didn't care, though, as he tore the box apart trying his hardest to get to the contents inside.

The box was finally opened, and he looked around to make sure there was no one he knew close by. He sighed in relief, noticing only four other people in this part of the park – a young couple – probably newlyweds, an old woman feeding the flock of pigeons in front of her bench, and a young man – probably around twenty-three sitting on the edge of a circular stone flower garden, where a small tree grew behind a full and green bush.

Roxas' eyes studied the man for a minute, watching how he slumped over a paper, pieces of bright red hair dangling over his eyes. He tore his eyes away when the guy looked up, smirking at him. He leaned over the box, feeling the eyes lingering on his back. Reaching in, he pulled out his prized gift; a silver remote control airplane with a yellow marking of "13" on it. He placed it on the ground, pulling out the remote, smiling. He quickly jammed both sticks forward gasping as it took off.

He started laughing as it swooped down and made the birds around the old lady scatter, and he leaned himself in the direction he was turning the plane. His hair blew in the wind as he turned, not caring where the plane went. He closed his eyes, letting the plane fly listening to the whirring noise as it moved around.

Roxas opened his eyes, and didn't see the plane anywhere near him. He heard a thump, a scream, a flying of papers and a gasp. He turned, curls of his hair flicking around his face. "Shit!" he cursed, scrambling over to the man whose face became the landing strip for the plane.

He reached behind the man, grabbing the plane and pulling it close to his chest. "Your face almost broke my plane!" he cried, watching the guys' expression scramble from pain to confusion.

"Your plane almost broke my face!" he retorted, grabbing the plane from Roxas' hands. The man shook it in front of Roxas' face. "And aren't you too old to be playing with these?"

Roxas pouted, pulling the plane back from the strangers grasp. "I am _not_. You're never too old to play with remote control planes."

The stranger snorted, and closed his eyes in laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He touched his fingers to his forehead, drawing away with a sharp hiss of pain, as he drew away with blood lacing his finger tips. "Well, would ya look at that; bleeding, from a propeller to the face. Who could have guessed_that_ would happen."

Roxas pouted, getting up to scramble back to his bag. "I have band-aides," he yelled back. "Just a second."

He ran back quickly, placing the band-aides into the strangers' hand. "Hold on; I just want to gather up your papers…"

He gathered up the scattered pages piling them neatly next to the redheads' feet, placing his plane down on top of them. He shoved his hand out. "Gimme 'em."

The redhead smirked. "Here," he muttered, a different tone lacing his voice. He watched from an angle, with a grin on his lips as the blond opened the wrapper for one band-aide. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas paused for a moment, fingers lingering on the wrapper. "Uh, yeah sure," he said, sticking the band-aide to Axels' forehead. "I'm Roxas," he mumbled below his breath.

Axel watched as the younger boy began working on the second band-aide. He stretched his arms out past the blond who kept working obliviously.

"Well I've just gotta get this second one on and you'll be-" he paused abruptly feeling a pressure on his backside. "Ah!" he gasped, turning to look behind him, shock filling his features and his cheeks and nose began turning pink. "W-What!"

Axel leaned forward, his lips grazing Roxas' ear. "Nice you meet you, Roxas; but you're a little far away to be putting on a band-aide."

Axel pulled Roxas in between his legs, letting his lips graze his cheek. Roxas gasped, shoving the new acquaintance back. "W-what the hell?" he fumbled over his words, scrambling to reach for his plane.

His arms got caught on the tall mans' leg, and Axel reached down, wrapping his arms around the boys' torso. He pulled him up into his lap, leaning over to talk in his ear again. "Shh," he hushed, pressing his cheek against the blonds'. "You're blushing a lot, aren't you?"

The red coating his cheeks deepened, and he attempted to pull away from the stranger. "W-what…. What do you think?" he gulped. The blush spread down his neck as he felt the lips of the older boy grazed his neck. He stuttered out a quick "what're you doing?"

He hummed against Roxas; neck, his arms tightening around his torso. "Trying to make a good first impression. How am I doing?"

Roxas blushed and pulled away from him. He reached down, and ripped off a piece of the paper, using the pen that was sitting next to Axel to scribble something down. He tossed the pen and paper into the redheads' lap. He leaned down quickly, grabbing his plane and running off in the other direction.

Axel stared down at the paper in his lap.

_You're too forward; and you must be a pedophile.  
But here's my number, so call me and we can try to do this right._

Axel laughed, watching the blond run down the sidewalk, glancing back quickly before he continued running.

Yeah, he felt good about this one.

* * *

** 3 fic inspired by dA's _wonderful_ Nijuuni ♥**

** http://nijuuni. deviantart. com/art/ Akuroku-First-Impressions-67775192**

**without the spaces :D;**

**hope you enjoyed :D**

**now review. REVIIEWW :D **


End file.
